wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 19, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The February 19, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 19, 2018 at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. Episode summary Nia Jax attacked Asuka Is Nia Jax ready for Asuka? She certainly isn’t taking any chances when it comes to her high-stakes matchup with The Empress of Tomorrow at the Elimination Chamber event, where a victory will land Jax an automatic berth in the Raw Women’s Title Match at WrestleMania, regardless of who else is in it. In fact, The Irresistible Force struck from behind during Asuka’s planned in-ring interview about the Chamber match, and despite some blistering kicks from the Women’s Royal Rumble Match winner, Jax’s power gave her the last word in the exchange. A Samoan Drop and a series of devastating leg drops later, and suddenly the question was whether Asuka was ready for Nia Jax. Titus Worldwide vs Cesaro & Sheamus Toppling Cesaro & Sheamus is a tall order in and of itself, so it’s all the more impressive that Titus Worldwide has consistently had the Raw Tag Team Champions’ number for months now. Save for an unsuccessful bid for the titles, Titus O’Neil & Apollo have yet to lose against the mighty Bar since Jan. 8, and that trend continued in a non-title match that came down, once again, to the pinpoint timing of Apollo. After a dominant performance by Cesaro & Sheamus, a missed charge into the corner by The Swiss Cyborg allowed Apollo to roll the Tag Team Champion up for a win that is becoming less and less of a surprise each time it happens. And, if The Bar accept the victors' Raw title-match challenge for the Elimination Chamber event, all it will take is one more win for Titus Worldwide to go from from upstarts to champions. Sasha Banks, Bayley & Mickie James vs Alexa Bliss, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville After weeks of attempting to court Mickie James to her side, Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss seems to finally have her old ally back as the first-ever Women’s Elimination Chamber Match approaches. Ironically, James only decided to realign with The Goddess after defeating Alexa, Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose in a Six-Woman tag that pitted the Chamber participants against each other. Teaming with Bayley & Sasha Banks, James started the match off against Bliss, though the champion quickly tagged out and only re-entered the match after Absolution had done the majority of the heavy lifting. Bliss teed off on Bayley with impunity, but she deferred to Mandy and Sonya once again after Mickie re-entered the fray. She was forced into action, however, after Mickie took out Mandy and Sonya simultaneously and tagged in Sasha, and thanks to a timely intervention by Bayley, The Boss was able to writhe free of a DDT attempt and submit Bliss with the agonizing Bank Statement. A throwdown among the six women ensued, and after Absolution dispatched of Bayley and Sasha, they set their eyes on Bliss. That was when James made her move, saving the champion from danger and joining in with a double DDT to Sonya Deville. Whether the alliance stands the Elimination Chamber remains to be seen. But if The Goddess does indeed have herself a guardian angel, that may be enough to send her to the promised land. Results * Tag Team Match: Titus O'Neil & Apollo (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) * 6-Women Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks, Bayley & Mickie James defeated Alexa Bliss, Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose (w/ Paige) by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Nia Jax Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Mandy Rose Category:Sonya Deville Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes